


jeon wonwoo has a bad feel

by maknaes



Series: kakaotalk group 'seventeen' [4]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, Gen, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 04:30:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11305725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maknaes/pseuds/maknaes
Summary: kookie: hyungskookie: wonwoo and i are at the hospitals.coups: whatwoozi: what???





	jeon wonwoo has a bad feel

**— — —**

 

**9:21 AM**

 

**kookie:** hyung! im here

**wonwow:** k let me get my keys n wallet

**kookie:** (ok_hand)

**joshua:** be safe

**junhui:** hope you have fun!

**kookie:** thanks hyungs

**wonwow:** we will

 

**— — —**

**12:42 PM**

 

> **< kookie has sent a picture  >**

**kookie:** hyung is good at carnival games!

**kookie:** he won me this bunny plush!

**soonyoung:** kinda looks like him LOL

**seokmin:** youre right

**kookie:** wonwoo 2.0!

**kookie:** time for the rollercoaster !!!

**soonyoung:** have fun!

 

**— — —**

 

**1:17 PM**

 

**wonwow:** that was horrifyung

**kookie:** that was great!

**wonwow:** my cousin is stronger than me

**v is for taehyung:** i could have told you that

**wonwow:** shh

**wonwow:** let's play some games kook

**kookie:** ok!

 

**— — —**

 

**3:42 PM**

 

> **< kookie sent a picture to group ‘seventeen’  >**

**kookie:** he eats!

**soonyoung:** aw he looks happy

**kookie:** we are! this is so fun

**seokmin:** aw

seokmin: wonwoo looks like he actually has a personality

**junhui:** let the man live

**junhui:** go have fun kookie! drag your hyung around

**kookie:** will do!

 

**— — —**

 

**4:57 PM**

 

**kookie:** hyungs

**kookie:** wonwoo and i are at the hospital

**s.coups:** what

**woozi:** what???

**jeonghan:** WHAT?

**jeonghan:** WHO DID WINWOO KILL

**jeonghan:** ARE YOU HURT??

**s.coups:** jeonghan, calm down, let jungkook explain

**kookie:** i dont know

**kookie:** hyung ate something and an hour later he said his stomach hurt

**kookie:** and then he couldnt move because it hurt so i called an ambulance and theyre doing tests now

**kookie:** they asked if he was coughing blood and i didnt know how to respond because i dont see him often

**kookie:** and nowim sotting on a chair in the hallway brcause wonwoo hyung is in the room behind me and im panicking basically what if he DIES

**v is for taehyung:** kookie, he's not going to die

**kookie:** he could!!!

**v is for taehyung:** jeez

**kookie:** oh my god his parents are going to bave to come

**kookie:** how am i going to EXPLAIN THIZ

**kookie:** they live in changwon …. oh my god theyrr never gking to let him be free again

**v is for taehyung:** for gods sake

> **< v is for taehyung invited momjin to group ‘seventeen’  >**

**momjin:** Taehyung?

**v is for taehyung:** please console our child

**momjin:** Kookie? What's wrong?

**kookie:** wonwoo hyung is imn the hospital and im panicking

**momjin:** Which one?

**kookie:** asan medical

**momjin:** okay, we'll be there soon

**momjin:** what floor?

**kookie:** we're in the emergency room …

**momjin:** okay kookie, sit tight

**mingyu:** i would freak out but im alreadh freaking out for wonwoo

**junhui:** we should go too. not all of us but

**s.coups:** i’ll drive?

**junhui:** i want to go! as his best friend

**joshua:** ): ill go, poor kid

**divaboo:** ㅠㅠㅠ i hope hyung is okay!!!!

**s.coups:** we’ll be back, kids

**s.coups:** stay safe

 

**— — —**

 

**7:27 PM**

 

**s.coups:** wonwoo is okay

**s.coups:** he's been diagnosed with acute gastritis

**s.coups:** he's going to stay in the hospital for another day and they'll give him antibiotics to take

**s.coups:** joshua has a packet to give mingyu so he can make food that wonwoo can eat

**s.coups:** he's fine though and jungkook went home with his band mates

**s.coups:** they said he developed it from extreme stress

**s.coups:** anyone want to explain what this means?

**s.coups:** that's not a request, by the way. if you know something, you'd better say it now.

**kookie:** hyung said his parents were asking about his future a lot

**minghao:** he's been working on his lit degree too

**woozi:** he's been taking piano lessons too?

**junhui:** he works at that bookstore, right?

**hansol:** i thought he worked at the library??

**soonyoung:** but he said he works at a cafe?

**seokmin:** doesnt he also tutor kids?

**kookie:** hyung said he was getting a music composition degree though?

**kookie:** he keeps saying how help make a song for us to sing

**junhui:** i … i think we found out why he was stressed

**joshua:** one human can't do all this? how does he sleep?

**soonyoung:** he always gives excuses as to why he's out late … saying he fell asleep in the library …

**woozi:** why the fuck would he do all this?

**kookie:** when he was younger people would bully him because they said he was spoiled and didnt have to work hard

**kookie:** he told me not to worry … because he was handling it?

**kookie:** its because his parents are affluent … but hyung has only ever worked hard

**kookie:** i think … now that he's alone, he thinks he needs to prove himself to the world and provide for himself

**kookie:** it might … have gotten extreme

**s.coups:** when he gets home we are having a talk.

**joshua:** agreed

**joshua:** for his sake.

 

**— — —**

 

**3:42 AM**

 

**wonwow:** sprry flr allt he trpble

**Author's Note:**

> trying to keep all the fine details like ... similar to how they actually are, so wonwoo does have acute gastritis. obviously we don't know how it happened so i decided on extreme stress


End file.
